I Spy With My Little Eye
by AquilasKiss
Summary: Togami/Naegi Fukawa stumbles across something quite... interesting during her Togami Stalking sessions. Something Genocide finds quite appealing, also.


**Hello everyone, AquilasKiss here.**

**So I just finished watching Danganronpa like... an hour ago and so after looking at the pitiful selection of danganronpa fanfictions featuring some Togami/Aegi slash I decided to make my own.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Fukawa was excited to say the least. She finally had yet another chance to gaze upon the beautiful Togami. She was headed straight to the library, a bounce in her step as every second she draw nearer and nearer to her beloved.

Fukawa recalled all the times she had spied on Togami, too nervous to really approach him. But ohh how amazing he looked with a book in his hand. Fukawa loved to read and the fact that her beloved did too excited her beyond anything that had before. Togami was soo fascinating.

And the best part? He cared about her. He cared about he hygiene and wanted to keep her out of the path of anyone who wanted to kill her. That's why he always told her to take a bath or brush her teeth.

Fukawa had even told Togami about Genocide. To express her undying trust and love for Togami in such a way would undoubtedly prove to Togami that she capable of his trust and affection too, wouldn't it?

She opened the door to the library as silently as possible and made her way in.

She froze.

What was that sound? The sound of shuffling and a quiet gasp resonated throughout the library. Was someone trying to kill Togami? With a panicked cry she ran further into the library-

Wait, what?

She pulled up short as she looked at the scene before her. Togami was before her, his back to her. There were a set of legs wrapped around his body, coming from someone sitting on the desk. Her gaze trailed up the leg to a ruffled Naegi.

Naegi?!

Her eyes widened even more as everything settled in. Togami was leaning over Naegi, face buried in his neck as he sucked on it, eliciting small gasps from the other boy. Naegi was frozen, his wide eyes as he stared at the now stunned Fukawa in the doorway.

Togami seemed to notice the lack of response in the other boy because he froze, looking up at his partner before following the stunned gaze. He stared at Fukawa.

"Why are you here?" His voice was oh, so icy.

"I-I-I….," and with a gasp she fell to the floor.

"Togami-kun," Naegi muttered, "I don't think this is very good."

Togami was silent.

And then suddenly Fukawa – no, Genocide – had sprung to her feet. "Oh-ho-ho-ho look and what we have here…. Two beautiful boys!"

Naegi shied away from the change in the previously reserved girl which Togami remained stern, still standing between Naegi's parted legs.

"I should kill you both," Genocide smiled, flashing her scissors, "both so beautiful. But look at this Boys Love."

Naegi's hands wrapped tighter in Togami's shirt.

"I should kill you…" Genocide continued, a thoughtful sinister smirk on her face, "but this is almost too great. As much as adore killing boys like you, I love watching them even more!"

Togami and Naegi relaxed slightly.

Genocide smirked, "I'll be watching."

And then she sneezed and suddenly her previous sinister smirk was replaced by a nervous, doe-eyed expression. "U-uuh… I understand, Togami-kun… I'll be going now!" And the young girl fled the room.

"T-Togami-kun," Naegi muttered, "what just happened?"

"It would seem we're safe," Togami replied before turning back to his previous task of tainting the beautiful skin over Naegi's neck.

* * *

**Okay so yeah ^_^**

**I'll buy purchasing and doing a Junko cosplay sometime soon. So if you wanna see that (and my other cosplays) please follow me on Instagram, my name is AquilasKiss.**

**Also if you're into Vocaloid you should go follow my friend who cosplays Vocaloid. Her name is RinRinRinnie and she is quite popular with almost 2000 followers. I'm also going to cosplay Luka but I don't have the stuff yet so..**

**Okay so tell me what you think about the chapter and I might be doing some more danganronpa slash in the near future if this one gets a good response ^_^**

**Love you all,**

**AquilasKiss.**


End file.
